In a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system, TFCI information needed for decoding a Dedicated Physical Data Channel (DPDCH) is contained in a DPCCH, wherein the TFCI data carried in the DPCCH is generated by coding and mapping 10-bit TFCI symbol information. The number of the coded symbols is 32, and the number of the TFCI symbols finally mapped in one DPCCH frame is 30, 32, 33, 36, 39 and 42. A control channel symbol-level processing includes: de-mapping the DPCCH symbols into 30 or 32 symbols, and then decoding the 30 or 32 symbols into the 10-bit TFCI information.
With the development of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the WCDMA protocol has developed from Release 99 (R99) protocol to Release 6 (R6) protocol, and is still developing. In R6 protocol, communication speed becomes higher and higher, uplink high-speed services are added, and an E-DPCCH and an E-DCH Dedicated Physical Data Channel (E-DPDCH, wherein E-DCH refers to Enhanced Dedicated Channel) are accordingly added. E-TFCI information needed for decoding the E-DPDCH is contained in the E-DPCCH, and is similarly generated by coding and mapping 10-bit E-TFCI symbol information. Since there are two types of control channels, the DPCCH and the E-DPCCH, a new control channel symbol-level processing should further include de-mapping and decoding the E-DPCCH symbols.
In the prior art, a decoding speed is generally increased through optimization, or a decoding processing is carried out on either a DPCCH or an E-DPCCH, but no hybrid processing is carried out on both of them simultaneously. For instance, a fast decoding is carried out for either a control channel transport format (TFCI) or an enhanced control channel transport format (E-TFCI). However, at some times, some users have both a DPCCH and an E-DPCCH, or both a DPCCH and an E-DPCCH of a user need to be decoded. In this case, a fast decoding method for either a control channel transport format or an enhanced control channel transport format will arise some problems.